Join Now: Role Play Game
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: Follow the instructions to join by reading this publication.


**Heya ma bitches and douchebags and weeelcome to most unique style of story that I am about to introduced to you.**

**As you may have known, based on the title and summary, it is indeed an RPG style gameplay - but written. It will mainly be composed of OCs from you guys - especially the people who supported Lemondimension since its foundation - but more of that after I introduced you this idea.**

**This idea of mine just popped up randomly while I was playing an *ahem* "H-Game" type of game. Also, go check out Derpixon, Manyakis and Minus8 videos - they have cool and fluid, animated videos that will make your 'blooming flowers' and 'hard and tall rocks' go dry.**

**This event will take place in the forum that I created, just check it out there.**

**Let's get back to the RPG style base.**

**Please read and understand the following instructions:**

• Any of you authors will post 1-3 of your OCs in the forum entry.

• Only 4 selected authors will make their way in the spotlight in the forum.

• Please present your OCs in a formal or in a presentable condition.

Like this:

\- "_Sexia the Goddess of Lust_" and "_Ance Seneia Valencia_"

And not like this:

\- sexia the goddess of lust and ance seneia Valencia

• If you wanted your OC to be included badly, then call on any authors in this Neptunia franchise who was well-known as your backup. For example, Bluebottlejr or Acallaris. (well, I will check their profile).

**About what you're going to submit:**

• I do not accept any OCs that are too overpowered.

• If you will submit only one OC, then proceed to the next bullet. But if you're going to submit 2-3 OCs then make this as well.

_Team Name: _

_Team Leader: _

• An OC submitted should have this in the following: (as a format, follow the font style too – bold or italic)

Example:

STATUS

_"(Name)"_

Main Class:_ (like Swordsman, Warrior or any class system)_

Sub-Class: _(same as Main but only part of it, like Bookworm, Magecraft or etc.)_

Combined Class: _(combination of both Main and Subclass, like Witch, Dragon Slayer, Demigod and etc.)_

Level: 1 _(will always be 1 since you're new)_

EXP Needed: _(it is for the EXP to reach its designated level)_

Health: _(maximum of 1000)_

Mana: _(maximum of 1000)_

Attack Power: _(your attack damage, be reasonable at the amount)_

Magical Power: _(base only on skill who possessed magical capabilities)_

Physical Defense: _(a defense for physical attack)_

Magical Defense: _(a defense for magical attack)_

Weapon: _(only 1 weapon that is reasonably Normal-Strong, like Sword, Staff, Excalibur, or etc.)_

Gear: _(only 1 gear, like Robe, Coat, Chestplate, or etc.)_

• If your OC is included in the selection, I will judge your OCs based on its STATUS. If I judged your OC too strong, that OC will have a long turn to move/attack.

• Also, in each OCs, there should only be 1-3 skills included. These skills will also be part of my judgement whether the OC you'd submitted will have a long turn or not.

_"(Skill Name)"_ \- description and stats.

**Rules of this Game that is very important (it includes Math on this one):**

• After the 4 authors were introduced along with their OCs, one of them will challenge the other author in a fight. The other two will also fight. The OCs who had the least Turn Move will first attack.

• Only, one pair of battle at a time. The two will battle in the arena from the forum.

• Only one 1 OC in each Turn Move - whether it heal or attack.

• The challenger and the one he/she challenged will send me a PM of their moves (only 5 moves) and I will took care of it. Then I will post the result in the forum arena.

• If there's a decimal in the calculation, ALWAYS round off (5-9 means add 1. If 1-4, the remain)

• To inflict damage in the target, the attack will be split into two; the 50% will be absorb by the Health and the other 50% will try to block by the Physical Defense or/and Magical Defense. If the attack was too much for the Physical Defense or/and Magical Defense, the remaining damage will absorbed by the Health of the target.

• After each successful level up, the stats will be raised to 40% of its original. And the EXP Needed will raise by 50%. (It does not include Weapon Effect or Gear Effect)

• To get EXP after winning the fight, get the target's EXP Needed and get 40% of it and add that to your EXP Needed accumulation.

• After an OC leveled up, I will personally edit the skills posted.

• After an OC reached Level 10, the author who owns it can add another skill. Then reach Level 20, another one. Lastly, Level 30 - the max level - also another one, and it is an ultimate skill.

* * *

**The following parts are me and Seneia doing/playing in this way.**

STATUS:

"_Sexia_"

Main Class: _Succubus_

Sub-Class: _Goddess_

Combined Class: _Goddess of Lust_

Level:_ 1_

EXP Needed: _0/275_

Health: _200/200 (+150 H - 350/200)_

Mana: _225/225_

Attack Power: _30_

Magical Power: _90 (+10 MP)_

Physical Defense: _40_

Magical Defense: _70 (+10 MD)_

Weapon: _"Staff of Bliss" (+150 H) (+10 MP)_

Gear: _"Suit of Allure" (+10 MD)_

Turn Take: _2_

"Ance Seneia Valencia"

Main Class:_ Authoritarian_

Sub-Class: _Goddess_

Combined Class: _Goddess of Authority_

Level: _1_

EXP Needed: _0/200_

Health: _300/300_

Mana: _100/100_

Attack Power: _75 (+25 AP)_

Magical Power: _50_

Physical Defense: _65 (+5 PD)_

Magical Defense: _25 (+5 MD)_

Weapon: _"Broadsword" (+25 AP)_

Gear: _"French Maid Outfit" (+5 PD) (+5 MD)_

Turn Take: _1_

_Note:_

_\- Attack is based on AP_

_\- In Weapon and Gear, the (PARENTHESES) represents the effects on the wielder, while [BRACKETS] can only be unlock after reaching Level 20 - it represents another effect to the wielder or an effect against the target._

SKILLS:

[Sexia]

"_Kiss of Pleasure_" (-35 M) - will stun any chosen target for 2 turns.

"_Drain Them Up Dry_" (-100 M) - will reduce all targets stats (except H and M) by 40% for 2 turns.

\- if your Health is "200", then it will reduce to "120" for 2 turns.

"_Painstaking_" (-35 M) - will clawed two chosen targets and will deal damage against them using MP with additional 25% of it.

\- she has 100 MP, +25% of it, will turn into, 125 MP.

[Ance Seneia Valencia]

"_Moon Slash_" (-20 M) - will slash the air and release one slash wave that damage enemies by 15% additional AP.

\- her AP is 100, adding 15% of it, will turn to 115 AP.

"_Ftyuim_" (-50 M) - will shoot out a black and white beam and deals additional 45% of her MP.

\- her MP is 50, add it by 45%, then the damage will be 73.

* * *

[ARENA - Sexia VS. Ance Seneia Valencia]

**TURN NUMBER 1**

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (350/200) to (300/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of attack, (40-50 = -10)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining attack, from (300/200) to (290/200)

**TURN NUMBER 2**

• Ance used "Moon Slash" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (100/100) to (80/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's AP, from (290/200) to (232/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (40-58 = -18)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (232/200) to (214/200)

• Sexia used "Kiss of Pleasure" to Ance.

• Ance was stunned for 2 turns.

• Sexia's M, from (225/225) to (190/225)

**TURN NUMBER 3**

• The stun from Ance has only 1 turn left.

• No more available move.

**TURN NUMBER 4**

• The stun from Ance has left.

• Sexia used "Drain Them Up Dry" to Ance.

• Ance's stats (except H and M) will be reduced by 40% for 2 turns.

• Sexia's M, from (190/225) to (90/225)

• Ance used "Ftyuim" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (80/100) to (30/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (214/200) to (192/200)

• Sexia's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (80-22 = 58)

• Sexia's H will not receive any additional damage.

**TURN NUMBER 5**

• Ance's debuff of 40% from her stats only has 1 turn left.

• Ance attack Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (192/200) to (162/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the attack, (40-30 = 10)

• Sexia's H will not receive any additional damage.

**TURN NUMBER 6**

• Ance's debuff of 40% from her stats has left.

• Sexia used "Painstaking" to Ance.

• Sexia's M, from (90/225) to (55/225).

• Ance's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (300/300) to (237/300)

• Ance's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (30-63 = -33)

• Ance's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (237/300) to (204/200)

• Ance used "Moon Slash" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (30/100) to (10/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (162/200) to (104/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (40-50 = -18)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (104/200) to (86/200)

**TURN NUMBER 7**

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (86/200) to (36/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the attack, (40-50 = -10)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining attack, from (36/200) to (26/200)

**TURN NUMBER 8**

• Sexia used "Painstaking" to Ance.

• Sexia's M, from (55/225) to (20/225).

• Ance's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (204/300) to (141/300)

• Ance's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (30-63 = -33)

• Ance's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (141/300) to (108/300)

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia absorbed 50% of the attack, from (26/200) to (-24/200)

**WINNER: Ance Seneia Valencia (1 Point)**

EXP Needed:_ 0/200 - 110/200_

* * *

**And that's the style of the game I am currently inventing here in Neptunia.**

**Let me hear your Reviews about this.**

**Until then.**

**_~Stay thirsty boys~_**


End file.
